Brave new world
by Miderno
Summary: El período Edo ha terminado, y con él desaparecen los clanes ninjas. Los Oniwabanshuu no son una excepción. Una Misao sin vida es la única que conoce lo acontecido en la batalla así como la verdadera intención del nuevo gobierno. ¿Qué ha sido de Okina? ¿Y Aoshi? ¿Qué le depara ese nuevo mundo que acaba de nacer? Misao, despierta, por favor.
1. Preámbulo

**Preámbulo.**

El rojo que teñía el campo se filtraba a través de las grietas de la tierra que poco a poco cogía el color de la sangre derramada.

El reluciente sol, en lo más alto del cielo, sólo ayudaba a aumentar el hedor que dejaban los cadáveres que lentamente iban desapareciendo, apilados, en carros arrastrados por varios soldados que servían al gobierno.

Las grandes sombras del cielo negras, pájaros carroñeros amenazantes, ayudaban al malestar general entre los aún vivos, y los medio muertos.

Aquella primavera por fin había sentenciado el final de la Era Edo, esta batalla fue el golpe decisivo, el que acabó con las _Familias de las Sombras_; con el último clan.

* * *

La luz tenía el paso prohibido a aquella habitación, ni siquiera se podía filtrar por las rendijas de las ventanas o los bajos de las puertas.

Dentro el ambiente cargado se mezclaba con el calor propio de los meses de veranos, y la humedad que precedían a los monzones. Apenas tocabas el grueso papel de la pared, notabas como el vapor luchaba por salir.

La única vez que aquellas puertas se abrían dejando entrar algo de frescor era en la madrugada. Los días sin luna, las ventanas abrían oreando la habitación, provocando frío.

Aquella noche sin luna, cuando el silencio atrapaba al pueblo de pescadores, el sollozo anunció que la ventana se había abierto.

El leve brillo de los faroles entraba en la estancia. Vacía. Vacía, salvo por un revoltijo de mantas acostadas en una de las esquinas.

Los ojos rojos, la piel mortecina, escuálida, el pelo enmarañado…

Dos mujeres entraron en la habitación. Se arrodillaron junto aquella persona y la cogieron por los brazos.

Sus cortos pasos iban acompañados por el suave rasgar de las sedas de sus kimonos oscuros. Era, junto con el leve quejido, el único sonido que rompía la noche marinera.

Andaba torpemente por el suelo de madera del piso superior, de vez en cuando se paraba y se aferraba desesperada a la barandilla también de madera.

A través de los tejados que se dibujaban en el suelo, entraba luz, opaca entre la oscuridad de la noche. Bajaron la única escalera que conducía al piso inferior.

La arena blanca, en la que se reflejaba la luz nítidamente del poco alumbre, brillaba trazando un sendero que se cruzaba el jardín interior. Atravesaba los geranios, los pequeños rosales, los melocotoneros, y los cerezos, llegando al pozo adornado con forja. El cubo, quizás lleno de agua, reposaba en el suelo junto a él.

Quizás, sin pretenderlo, miró en la lejanía, pero seguía sin ver nada verdadero.

Las mujeres la condujeron por una de las puertas que rodeaba el patio.

Salieron de la construcción de madera, el césped acariciaba los pies de la chica a cada paso, pero el frescor y la sensación de irrealidad del interior habían desaparecido. En uno de los laterales se encontraba la pequeña caseta a la que los pasos la dirigían.

La mujer del obi rojo abrió la puerta, y una nube de vapor con olor a melocotón salió. Empujaron a la joven dentro de los baños.

- Pero mírate pequeña- susurró la que llevaba el obi rojo y parecía mayor.

Llevó su mano a la cara de la chica y apartó algunos cabellos de su rostro. Con la sal de las lágrimas se habían adherido algunas hebras de cabello a su cara, luego con el pulgar intentaba borrar el camino que tan tristemente habían marcado.

- Venga cariño, necesitamos tu fuerza, te necesitamos de vuelta.

Apartaron la sábana dejando ver que sólo vestía una yukata, la hicieron entrar en la tina llena de agua. El único signo que demostraba que seguía con vida fue el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando tocó el agua templada.

La sumergieron completamente, emergiendo de entre las aguas una muchacha de apenas 18 años.

La larga y espesa cabellera inundaba toda su espalda de hilos de seda negra maltratada. Su blanquecina piel tenía ahora un brillo especial, sus labios también blancos eran carnosos y sus ojos… marcados por el rojo del sufrimiento, no podían ocultar la fuerza de su iris color mar.

Su cabeza gacha fue cubierta otra vez con las telas. Y después del aseo de vuelta a su escondite.

Esta había sido la vida que siempre seguía desde que llegó al pueblo meses atrás.

Pero un día cambió.

* * *

**N/A:** Le tengo un cariño especial a este fic, por ello prefiero dejarlo aquí, aunque nunca pueda continuarlo, o quizá sí. Sólo el tiempo lo sabe. de entrada agradezco la lectura, y lamento la mala noticia de que puede que nunca sepa como sigue.

un saludo,

M.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo1**

Pero un día cambió.

El ruido de los cascos de caballos no era normal tan temprano.

Su cabeza se movió ante el sonido, en dirección a la ventana tapiada, y otra vez, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, volvió a la posición inicial entre las mantas.

Sin ningún aviso la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando que un torrente de luz la molestara. La mujer del obi rojo entró y abrió también la ventana. Ella se cubrió con las sábanas protegiendo sus ojos, pero la señora se las apartó de un manotazo.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo- las soltó en el suelo- enseguida vengo para llevarte al baño.- una sonrisa inundó su cara- este día… lo llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

En cuanto la mujer salió, ella volvió a sumirse en su mutismo habitual en la esquina de la habitación.

Pero, justo lo que sucedió tras la marcha de esa mujer, aquello fue demasiado. Era como volver al pasado, sí, eso debía ser, un fantasma. Uno de los muchos fantasmas que ahora sólo podían atormentarla.

Un hombre estaba en el marco de la ventana todo vestido de negro. Su cabello negro, también, lo tenía ahora largo y recogido en una cola. Sus ojos azules la penetraron hasta el corazón encogiendo aquel órgano vital, obligándola a ralentizar su marcha a la par que su cerebro enviaba descargar eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Tan pronto como intentó acercarse gateando, la figura despareció.

La chica se dejó caer sobre el suelo de madera, suspirando, sí, eso tenía que ser. Un fantasma de su pasado que venía a verla, quizás pronto ella se uniría a ellos.

- Querida, pero, ¿qué haces ahí?- la mujer acababa de regresar a la habitación- tenemos que darnos prisa, venga cariño.

La sacó de allí y la llevó a la habitación contigua donde la bañó y perfumó, la vistió y peinó. Maquilló a la chica para borrar de su rostro toda lágrima y la abrazó.

Hoy era su día.

Entre la seda de un kimono verde aparecía una muchacha de tez tan blanca que no necesitaba de polvos de arroz, de labios rojos que captaban todas las miradas. El pelo recogido en un fugaz peinado sólo adornado por una casta cinta del mismo color que la prenda.

Aquella muchacha de rostro triste y mirada muerta asombró a cuantas personas se cruzaron.

La señora de la casa se paró ante una de las salas de té de la mansión y cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron sentadas descorrió el shoji.

- Ah- exclamó uno de los dos hombres de la sala- por fin.

Tenía el pelo ya blanquecino y algunas arrugas entre sus ojos. Las prendas casuales que vestía eran de un azul apagado contrastando con el verde de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, esto no importaba. Cuando su acompañante levantó la vista para ver a las mujeres, se levantó trémulo.

Cruzó la estancia en dos pasos sin hacer caso a la tetera que acababa de tirar, ni a todos aquellos que los observaban, ni siquiera a sus anfitriones.

- Misao- susurró.

Se agachó y estrechó a la muchacha vestida de verde.

Volvió a susurrar su nombre, pero nada ocurrió. Aquella muñeca seguía sentada con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

El hombre acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de ella, y se estremeció. Fría como la porcelana era su tacto.

Entonces reaccionó.

Su mirada volvió temerosa, se posó sobre su rostro, mientras su esquelética mano tocaba la zona que él había acariciado, todavía cálida. Y comenzó a temblar.

Poco a poco sus piernas la apartaban de aquella estancia. Otra vez aquellos ojos se ensombrecieron y dejaron de mirar.

- Un demonio- murmuró. Mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban.- ¡No!

Con ésa exclamación se levantó a duras penas y, sin darse la vuelta, se alejaba de allí.

- ¡Misao espera!- el hombre se levantó y avanzó hacia ella.

La chica se asustó.

La mujer del obi rojo y el hombre de pelo blanco corrieron hacia la joven de kimono verde.

Ella yacía en el suelo del patio. Los ojos cerrados y un fino hilo rojo salía de entre sus cabellos.

- Lo siento…- el joven se sentó de nuevo y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

- No es nada Aoshi. Misao… no se encuentra en buen estado, sobretodo su alma.- habló el hombre.- Sui- apeló a la mujer- subidla a su habitación, llamaré a un médico.

- Yo- intervino Aoshi- yo la subiré.

No esperó respuesta de los anfitriones. Salió de la sala, como Misao había hecho sin apartar su mirada de él, y descendió el escalón que rodeaba el patio. En el suelo, la joven seguía sin abrir sus ojos.

Aoshi se agachó, y con cuidado elevó primero su torso apoyándolo en uno de sus brazos. Cuando la tuvo sujeta, la acercó a su pecho y entonces usó el brazo que tenía libre para coger sus piernas.

Se levantó y esperó que Sui le indicara el camino.

No pudo apartar la mirada de su cara, como este tiempo había hecho mella en ella, como era Misao, pero a la vez no.

La tranquilidad que adornaba su rostro le reconfortó. Antes de empezar a andar cerró los ojos por un momento y aspiró el aroma a melocotones que ahora la rodeaba. Tiempo atrás era otro el aroma que la envolvía, la inocencia que desprendían sus ojos, la energía que siempre acompañaba sus movimientos. Ahora... ahora todo había cambiado.

Subió las escaleras tras Sui y al entrar en la habitación notó el ambiente cargado.

- Se negaba a salir, no quería luz, apenas comía… - la mujer tenía las sábanas entre sus manos mientras hablaba- espero que usted pueda traer a Misao de vuelta, me mata verla así.

- Lo haré, necesito a la antigua Misao.

Aoshi depositó a la chica en su futón, y se acercó a la ventana. Se sentó en el marco, con una pierna sobre la otra, y los brazos cruzados, su inquieta mirada no se apartaba de ella.

* * *

El ruido incesante de pasos rápidos por el suelo de madera, junto con el sonido propio del viento que a oídos expertos susurraba lluvia, despertó a Aoshi aquella mañana de finales de verano.

Un sudor frío empapaba su espalda y resbalaba por su frente. Se secó con la manga de la yukata antes de levantarse.

Al abrir la puerta de su modesta habitación, comprobó lo que presuponía era una tarea propia de la época estival: proteger la casa de los monzones. A pesar del ajetreo, Aoshi miró al cielo despejado, no encontrando signos de la tormenta.

Pero como sucedió con la guerra, tampoco los signos de su inicio se mostraron ante aquellos ajenos a los mismos. Esta familia estaba acostumbrada a predecir tormentas, él a ver guerras.

* * *

**Notas de una secuestradora**:yup. Miderno no quería continuar más el fic, y por ahora he conseguido que este chap, que lleva escrito siglos, sí lo suba (sé que es corto pero es lo que hay). Aunque me ha costado bastante (las rosas del desierto no aparecen por arte de magia en tu mano). Y ahora que por fin estaré asentada de okupa en su "casa", intentaré que siga escribiendo. Pero no prometo nada. Os dejo antes de que me encuentre e intente matarme.

Ciao!


End file.
